You Belong With Me
by I'm Proud Being Fujoshi
Summary: First sight. OOC/AU. No OC. RnR if you don't mind.


**A**xis **P**owers **H**etalia © **Hidekazu Himaruya**

* * *

**P.S:** Using Natalia Alfroskaya/Belarus POV.

* * *

Well Minggu pagi yang indah mungkin nggak seindah kedengarannya…

Seperti Minggu pagi ini, aku secara TIDAK SENGAJA (ya, tidak sengaja. Catat itu ladies and gentlemen, terimakasih banyak) melemparkan benda yang menghabiskan uang saku-ku selama 7 bulan 2 minggu dan 3 hari keluar jendela! Rasanya duniaku sebentar lagi runtuh!

Yeah, sekarang aku merasa menyesal tadi malam memata-matai Ivan—kakak laki-laki-ku—kencan bersama teman perempuan brengseknya (teman perempuan, bukan pacar ingat itu). Oh Tuhan, inikah yang disebut karma di musim semi?

Aku menjulurkan kepalaku penuh harap ke luar jendela, mengamati jalanan dan selokan tempat HP malangku terjatuh. Bagus, sekarang benda itu hancur berkeping-keping seperti hatiku sekarang ini, hiks.

Dari ujung tangga, kakak laki-lakiku, Ivan berteriak "Natalia, sarapan sudah siap!" yang terdengar seperti cepat-turun-kebawah-makan-atau-kubunuh-kau. Ini serius, aku tak bercanda sama sekali. Tinggal di sekolah dengan kedisiplinan tinggi (aku tak mengatakan itu sekolah militer) selama 3 tahun pasti merusak mentalnya. Dan juga otaknya.

Segera aku menuruni tangga sebelum Ivan mengulangi teriakannya—sekaligus merusak telingaku, dan membunuhku. Mungkin—dan bergabung bersama Yekaterina dan Ivan yang sedari tadi duduk di meja makan.

Suara dentingan peralatan makan memenuhi ruang makan dan nggak ada seorang pun yang berani membuka mulut. Seharusnya beginilah situasi di ruang makan: hening. Satu hal yang sangat sulit kau dapatkan jika makan malam di rumah orang Amerika—ini serius, walau tak semuanya begitu.

Tiba-tiba telepon rumah berdering. Menganggu, pikirku. Dengan langkah gontai kuangkat telepon itu, mengabaikan pandangan tak suka (lebih tepatnya mengintimidasi) Ivan dan Yekaterina.

"Halo, kediaman Braginski disini."

"NATALIAA!" teriak suara diseberang sana. "Ini aku, Elizaveta!"

"Bisakah kau tak berteriak di telepon? Telingaku sakit." kataku. "Lalu ada keperluan apa kau meneleponku?" Tuhan, aku berharap ini segera berakhir.

"Sepupuku dari NY datang bersama dua temannya dan mereka berencana pindah ke sekolah kita! Kyaaa!" seru Elizaveta dengan nada senang luar biasa. _Bukan bohong._ "Dan lagi, salah satu dari temannya sangat keren!" _Fakta (mungkin) yang terlalu dilebihkan-lebihkan karena kesenangan luar biasa._

Aku mengambil nafas panjang, "oke, siang ini aku akan ke rumahmu pukul 10.00 tepat."

"10.00 tepat." Elizaveta mengulang ucapanku, memastikan.

"Ya."

_Tut._

Aku kembali ke meja makan, melanjutkan sandwich-ku yang terbengkalai karena telepon-mendadak-dari-Elizaveta-yang-menurutku-kurang-penting. Well, penting tak penting bukan urusanku—atau itu urusanku? Entah. Di luar dugaan Ivan dan Yekaterina tak ada di tempat. Kabur. Lagi-lagi mereka meninggalkanku sendiri dan itu berarti aku harus menjaga rumah, sendirian. Lagi.

* * *

Meninggalkan rumah tanpa penghuni seorang pun memang hal yang berbahaya, apalagi jika kau tinggal di daerah para gangster, mafia dan pencuri selalu beraksi tanpa pandang bulu. Yeah,aku tahu itu, _but I try to ignore that fact_ dan meninggalkan rumah (tentu saja dalam keadaan terkunci. Hey aku tak mau kehilangan koleksi-koleksi action figures, komik dan DVD anime-ku) dan melesat ke rumah Elizaveta yang berjarak 2,4 mil dari tempatku berdiri sekarang: halte bus.

Setelah menunggu kira-kira 10 menit, bus yang aku nantikan akhirnya datang dan segera melesat pergi.

* * *

Jika kau perhatikan lebih seksama, rumah Elizaveta memang nggak terlalu besar, tapi taman indah di depannya membuatnya tampak luas _dan besar_. Berbeda jauh dengan rumahku yang besar tetapi langsung menghadap jalanan besar tempat mobil-mobil berisik lalu lalang, _urrgh!_

Belum sempat aku mengetuk pintu, tiba-tiba Elizaveta menghambur keluar dan memelukku—yeah, cewek ini sering melakukannya—. "Natalia! Lama sekali kau! Ini sudah pukul 10.01!" teriaknya histeris tepat di telingaku.

"Hanya lewat 1 menit, Elizaveta." kataku.

"Tapi tetap saja kau terlambat!"

"Ya, ya, ya terserah kau." Aku memutar bola mataku. "Jadi aku nggak diperbolehkan masuk nih?"

"Oh ya. Maaf." lalu ia membukakan jalan untukku dan mempersilahkan masuk. Di ruang tamu ada tiga cowok yang sedang duduk sambil mengobrol seru. Elizaveta menarik-narik tanganku tak sabaran dan memperkenalkan aku dengan cowok-cowok yang ada di ruang tamu itu.

"Natalia, perkenalkan ini Alfred F. Jones, sepupuku yang dari NY," kata Elizaveta. Cowok pirang yang memakai kaus bertuliskan I Love NY dan memakai kacamata langsung berdiri, tangan kokohnya menjabat tanganku. "Alfred F. Jones." ia tersenyum, disisi lain aku menganggap senyuman itu manis, tetapi di sisi yang lain lagi aku menganggap senyuman itu memuakkan. Aku membalas jabatan tangannya, dengan genggaman yang sedikit lebih kuat dari genggaman tangannya tadi. "Natalia Alfroskaya."

"Dan ini," Elizaveta menunjuk cowok pirang yang satunya lagi, yang bermata hijau. "Arthur Kirkland dari Inggris, teman lama Alfred." Cowok yang tadi ditunjuk oleh Elizaveta berdiri, tersenyum simpul. "Arthur Kirkland." ia membungkuk dan mencium telapak tanganku. Pipiku bersemu merah, antara malu, terkejut, dan senang. "Senang bertemu denganmu, miss." katanya. Aku berani bertaruh dia pernah memenangkan piala untuk gentleman terbaik se-Inggris.

"Natalia Alfroskaya. Se... senang bertemu denganmu..." kataku terbata-bata.

Cowok yang satunya TAK menolehkan kepalanya barang sedikit pun kearahku. Cowok pirang bermata hijau... err siapa namanya? Oh ya Arthur, menyikut lengannya. Ia lalu menoleh dan menatapku dengan pandangan tak suka. "Roderich Edelstein," katanya dingin.

Seandainya aku membawa pisau lipatku... Cowok menyebalkan sok keren ini pasti sudah menangis tersedu-sedu di akhirat menyesali tingkahnya tadi.

Untuk kedua kalinya, Elizaveta menarik tanganku, menjauh dari cowok-cowok keren itu. Koreksi, 1 cowok yang benar-benar keren, 1 gentleman terbaik—yang menurutku—se-Inggris, dan 1 cowok menyebalkan sok keren.

"Kau lihat cowok yang pakai kacamata tadi?" bisik Elizaveta.

"Yang rambut pirang" tanyaku. "Yeah, dia keren. Yang bermata hijau juga"

"Bukan yang itu, dodol!" ucap Elizaveta, tangannya mencubit pipiku gemas. Aku mengaduh kesakitan. "Yang berambut coklat kehitaman!"

Aku memandang cewek Hungaria yang sedang berdiri di hadapanku ini. Walau kita sudah bersahabat lama—4 tahun sejak aku kelas 2 smp—, tetapi tetap saja aku tak mengerti jalan pikirannya. Dia terlalu... unik untuk ukuran remaja putri 16 tahun. "Kau serius dengan ucapanmu?"

"Aku benar-benar serius!" pekiknya. "Benar-benar serius."

Aku menghela nafas panjang. "Kau harus pergi ke dokter mata dan syaraf otak. Sekarang juga."

"Eeeh? Kenapa?"

_~To Be Continue~_

* * *

My first romance fict! Oh my... O_O –feels awkward-. Maaf aneh dan gaya tulisannya mirip teenlit~ Semua itu memang disengaja. Well, fict ini telah di**APPROVE** oleh /strike/Prussia nii-sama yang amat awesome/strike/. Update-nya mungkin lama, 2 bulan mungkin baru update–dilemparin isi bonbin-. Saran, kritik, pujian diterima, tapi maaf gak terima flame.

**N/B:** Chapter berikutnya menggunakan Alfred F. Jones POV.


End file.
